


Valentine's Day Ficlets

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lots of sweetness this Valentine's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: A collection of Valentine's Day ficlets throughout my MCs' lives.Ramona: Asra & JulianLenore: Nadia & LucioManny: Muriel & Portia
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Asra: Painted Daisies

Ramona was so happy she met Asra. She had been new to Vesuvia and hardly knew a soul, other than the vague idea that she had long lost family there. Unfortunately, they had rejected her, but allowed her to stay long enough for the masquerade. Then she met Asra, a budding magician who was reading fortunes out of a makeshift tent. She stumbled, quite literally, into his tent and from the moment their eyes met, Ramona knew he would be important. 

Asra had led her around the palace, trying out different rooms and booths, showing her such a wonderful time. Now, it was her turn. 

Ramona had told Asra about the Painted Daisy Festival they had every spring. Every spring after the first rain, hundreds upon hundreds of little daisies would pop out of the dirt, making the vast desert seem like a beautiful painting. The town would celebrate, holding a party that lasted long through the night. As a child, she and the other orphans would spend the day making daisy chains and giving a folklorico performance. 

Now that Ramona was older, she had to work, helping out an old woman and her small grandchild. They were good people. In return for her help, they gave Ramona food, a place to sleep, and a silver coin every weekend to spend or save. Ramona saved her coin, planning on moving to Vesuvia once she had enough. To be closer to Asra. 

At the last masquerade, she had asked Asra to visit her. She gave him directions and a description of the house she was staying at. Once she was off work for the day, she had the freedom to enjoy the festival as she pleased. She had been just about done when there was a knock at the door. Ramona set the pot aside and went to answer the door. 

"Asra!" Ramona smiled and hugged him. "You came"

"Of course. I promised I would." he smiled and hugged back. 

"Ramona? Who is at the door?" The old woman asked. 

"Señora Sanchez, it's the friend I told you about. The one I met in Vesuvia. He came for the festival. We were going to go together." Ramona replied. 

"Tell him to come in. After you finish cooking, you and your friend can go." Señora Sanchez said. Ramona let Asra in and returned to stirring the pot of food. Ana, the owner's granddaughter, tugged on Ramona's skirt. 

"Si?" Ramona asked. 

"El tu novio?" she asked. Ramona's face heated up. 

"No, Ana. El no es mi novio." Ramona explained. "El es solo un amigo."

"Por qué? El muy bonito." Ana smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. Ramona giggled. Yes, Asra was muy bonito. But she wasn't going to say it out loud. While Ana flirted with Asra, Ramona finished dinner and brought it to the table. 

"Okay, dinner is ready. Asra and I are off." Ramona announced, removing her apron and hanging it on the hook in the kitchen. 

"It was nice to meet you, Señora." Asra said. "And you, too, Ana." Asra followed Ramona out the door and towards the town square. There were vendors selling delicious-smelling food, jewelry, souvenirs, flowers, and just about everything else. Faust periscoped over Asra's head to take in all the excitement. 

"Where do you want to start first?" Ramona asked. 

"I'm not sure. You choose." Asra said. 

So Ramona pulled him from booth to booth, playing games and dancing in the square. Once the sun dropped far below the horizon and the lamps were lit, the air got cooler. Asra and Ramona sat in a quiet corner with mugs of hot chocolate, watching the festivities in the distance. 

"I'm glad you came." Ramona said. "I missed you."

"It's nice out here." Asra replied. "I wouldn't mind living here." Ramona scoffed. 

"It's only nice after the first rain. For the rest of the year, it's nothing but hot and dusty. And being in the kitchen all day, it's unbearable. I want to live in Vesuvia. At least there it's much cooler, being so close to the ocean." 

"Your aunt didn't let you stay?" Asra asked. 

"No, but I'm working hard. Next year, I'll try again. Hopefully, I can convince her if I have more skills to offer." Ramona sighed. 

"Have you been practicing your magic?" Asra questioned. 

"A little. Mostly practical things to help in the home. Like keeping food warm or keeping flies away. People are a little weird about magic here."

"You're very talented. If you can, keep practicing. In fact... On my way here, I found a little house. It's abandoned... We could practice in there, if you want?" Asra suggested. 

"Okay." Asra took her hand and they ran off into the darkness. 

Ramona stared at the house in question. There were rumors amongst the orphans that this place was haunted. But it was more time with Asra, so Ramona reached for the door. A white sigil glowed under her hand and the door opened. Asra lit some dusty lamps and they cleaned out the excessive amount of dirt from the inside. 

Once clean, they sat on the floor facing each other. They practiced together late into the night, conjuring floating lights and making flowers bloom until they began nodding off. Asra conjured a blanket and they laid on it. 

"Asra..."

"Yes?" It felt nice, laying together. She didn't want it to end. She wished it could just be them, together, always. 

"I'm going to miss you. I wish I could live in Vesuvia with you." 

"Is it because I'm 'muy bonito'?" Asra teased. Ramona groaned and covered her face in embarrassment. 

"You understood us?" she asked. 

"I've been learning while you were away. I wanted any way of being closer to you, even if you weren't there with me." Asra confessed. 

"That's really sweet." Ramona replied. 

"There's just one thing I haven't learned yet."

"What's that?" 

"How do you say 'I want to kiss you'?" Asra asked. 

"Quiero besarte." Ramona answered. 

"Quiero besarte?" Asra repeated, his lavender eyes boring into hers. 

"Si." They closed the distance between them, lips pressed together. He still tasted like chocolate, sweet like him. She could feel his emotions, overwhelming in their intensity, seeping through her like the cold in winter. It emanated from his aura, mingling with hers. He wanted this for a very long time. Truth be told, so did she. 

Asra's arms wrapped around her, keeping her close. They parted just enough for air but Asra still couldn't get enough. He began to pepper kisses over her cheeks, almost as if he was trying to kiss every freckle on her face. She giggled at the attention. 

"'Muy bonita." Asra breathed against her skin, pressing kisses down her neck. "You're so beautiful, Ramona. I wish I could kiss you every day. I promise, by next masquerade, we'll be together somehow. I just know it."

"Me, too. I'll work hard and practice my magic every day. I'll get out of here one way or another, I just... I want to see you more." Ramona said. 

"You have me now. Right now." 

They kissed again and again, snuggling up as close as possible. Soon, their kisses slowed, relaxed in a way they'd never been with any other. Ramona's eyes fluttered closed and Asra watched her sleep for as long as he could keep his eyes open, but the warmth of her body beside his pulled him quickly into sleep.


	2. Julian: Dance With Me

Ramona had been working with Dr. Devorak for five months, now. She knew him fairly well by now. Knew to make him chamomile tea when he started working too long, and how to keep his notes organized, and to remind him that he wasn't a failure when they lost patients. This day was one of the latter. 

Julian had been mourning for days. Their patient had been shipped off to the Lazeret and was likely nothing but ash, now. This plague was hurting everyone, even if they weren't infected. No doctor in the surrounding lands could figure out its origin, much less how to treat or cure it. Ramona herself could only make potions to ease the symptoms, to make their death a bit more peaceful. 

It hurt, knowing their patients would never see their lives fulfilled, that their only future was a furnace... God, it hurt. But Ramona believed in peace in the afterlife. They were no longer suffering. Hopefully bathed in the light of whatever God they worshiped. She lit a prayer candle and sent a silent prayer for their patient. 

Turning back to Dr. Devorak, Ramona saw he was very much taking it personally. He sat with his head hanging low, hands covering his face and running through disheveled auburn curls. 

"Dr. Devorak?" Ramona got his attention. She moved to sit beside him on the chair's arm. "Please stop blaming yourself. You know this disease is far different than anything anyone has ever seen. It doesn't fall on your shoulders alone to cure everyone. Every doctor and magician in Vesuvia is searching for the cure. We're all working for the same goal."

"I know!" Julian snapped. He immediately regretted it and softened his tone. "I know. It's just... Do you have any idea how much it hurts? I don't know them personally, but losing patient after patient... They're starting to see us as harbingers of death."

"Yes, I do know. My aunt... She was like the mother I never had. I only lived with her for a couple of years, but... She was my only family. She was one of the first victims of the plague and the last to be buried in the cemetery. She's the reason I became your apprentice. I hate seeing people suffer like she did. It hurts me just as much as it does you. I just... At the very least, I know they're not suffering anymore."

Julian's hand covered hers. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. It was selfish of me to assume." He said. 

"Working for so hard and for so long makes anyone tense. Dance with me." Ramona said. Julian did a double take. 

"Did, ah... Did I hear you right? Did you just ask me to dance?" he asked. "We still have so much to do..."

"Exactly. You need to take a step back every once in a while. There are other doctors doing the same thing as us. You can afford to take a few minutes for yourself." Ramona said. She stood from the chair's arm and gently tugged Julian up. He sighed and gave a sad smile before allowing her to guide him. 

"So, what are we doing here? Waltz? Tango?" Julian asked. "Something from Nopal? What sorts of dances do they do over there?" 

"I danced in a folklorico group as a child." Ramona answered. 

"Oh? I've passed through Nopal briefly, but never had the pleasure of watching a performance. Mind giving a demonstration?" Julian asked. 

"My skirt's not big enough." Ramona replied. "Half the performance is in the skirt." 

"Ah, then start with the steps for now. How do we begin?" Ramona blushed and laughed nervously. She hadn't danced in so long, but her teacher had drilled those moves into her. She remembered. 

Ramona showed Julian how to do the steps. Little by little, step by step, Ramona watched as Julian's mood lifted, a true smile on his face. Julian broke from the steps to pull her close. 

"Now I'll show you how we dance in Nevivon." Julian swept her off her feet, spinning and dipping and lifting. At the end, they were panting, still held close, and most importantly... smiling. They laughed and it almost felt unreal. It felt like such a foreign sound. 

Their eyes met and it was like they were looking at each other for the first time. This close, Julian could smell the flowery scent of her perfume. Julian smelled of coffee and leather and the herbs they stuffed into their masks. They drew their faces closer, closer, until their lips met in a sweet kiss. Julian's arms slid down to her waist to hold her close. 

They parted and Julian's face turned red. 

"Ramona... I-I'm sorry. We shouldn't..." Julian took a step back, trying to clear his head. "I can't... What if you get hurt? I couldnt-" Ramona pressed a finger to his lips. Julian fell silent, pressing a kiss to said finger. 

"I don't expect a whirlwind romance worthy of old literature. We will still work together, we will still do the jobs we signed up for. All I ask is you take a break once in a while. You'll do your patients no good if you make yourself sick from overworking. Now, I'm going to make some tea and you're going to go to bed. It'll help clear your head and help your focus." 

Ramona turned to go into the kitchen, but Julian reached out to grab her wrist. She turned back to him, giving a questioning look. Julian sighed. His hands cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing softly over freckled skin. 

"You are too good to me. Thank you, Ramona." She smiled and pecked another kiss to his lips before moving away to make his tea.


	3. Lucio: Morning Cuddles

Lucio was a cuddler. Anyone who spent more than five minutes with him would know that. While many would find it annoying, Lenore found it quite sweet. There was a cozy peacefulness when she laid there, held in his arms. Or arm, as this morning found them. 

Lucio's flesh arm was around her waist, holding her against his naked body. His prosthesis had been sent to be cleaned. Having it on for too long made things painful for him and made the inside stink. And Lucio was very sensitive when it came to the way he smelled. 

So here they were now, spooning after a wonderful night together. Lucio was still asleep, but Lenore knew it was only a matter of time before he woke. She took care to not wiggle too much as she turned to watch him. He was so handsome when he slept - face relaxed and free of any makeup. While she liked his rowdy side, she loved seeing his softer side the most. A side of him no one has ever seen. 

"Like what you see?" Lucio croaked out, voice raspy with sleep. His lips quirked into a smirk. He opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at his wife. It felt good, he had realized, to have a wife he loved and who loved him in return. Nadia never made him feel this way. 

"Always." Lenore replied. Lucio stretched his muscles before settling in a more comfortable position. Lenore shifted so her head rested on his chest with her arm around his middle. They felt no need to get up just yet, content to simply enjoy the moment together. 

Lucio pressed lazy kisses on her lips, still not quite fully awake, but just wanting to show her his love. Lenore kissed him back, a smile spreading across her lips. The Golden rays of sun shone down on their bed, lighting up Lucio's hair like a halo and lightening his eyes like white gold. 

"We'll be expected for breakfast soon." Lenore said. 

"No, _you'll_ be expected for breakfast. They don't give a crap about what I do." Lucio replied, rolling them so he could better nuzzle into her neck. The statement made Lenore's heart ache. It was true, her friends still didn't like Lucio much. They at most tolerated his presence, but not for very long. Lucio always played it off, claiming he was tired and wanted to retire early, but Lenore knew he was lonely. Lenore hated that she always had to choose between spending time with her friends or time with her husband. 

Lenore wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers over his scalp, encouraging more lazy kisses. Lucio smiled against her neck and gently nipped and sucked there. Not enough to make a mark because he knew as Court Magician, she had to look presentable. But he can mark her in other places... 

Knock knock knock!

"Rise and shine, Magician!" Portia called. Lucio pulled the blankets higher over them, covering their nakedness, before Portia walked in. Portia greeted Lenore before setting a fresh bowl of water on the dresser. She tied back the curtains to flood the entire room with golden sunlight. 

"Breakfast is nearly ready. Nadia has yet to descend, and Lucio's arm has been cleaned." Another servant followed behind Portia with the box Lucio put his prosthesis in when he wasn't wearing it. They placed it at the foot of the bed and left. 

"Thank you, Portia." Lenore said. 

"No problem! Call if you need anything!" Portia said on her way out. The bedroom door closed and the couple was left alone once again. 

"I'll have my breakfast in here. You go dine with Nadia." Lucio said. 

"No. We are both going to get dressed and you're sitting with me at breakfast. I want to sit with my friends AND my husband." Lenore said. She slid out of bed and sauntered over to their wardrobe. She felt his eyes on her body as she did so. Lenore chose their outfits for the day and laid his out on the bed. 

"Need help with your arm?" she asked. Lucio nodded. Lenore took the freshly polished arm out of its case and helped Lucio put it on. He flexed his hand, wiggling the fingers to ensure it was working right. It was in perfect condition, as always. 

"Thank you." Lucio whispered. It was for more than just his arm. For loving him, for believing in him, for helping him get better. Lenore held his face in her hands and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. 

"Come on, love. Let's get dressed."


	4. Nadia: Wedding Day

Lenore paced around her room. In just one hour, she was going to marry the love of her life. In one hour, she would no longer be Lenore, apprentice magician and former thieving street rat, but Lenore Satrinava, countess consort. Her anxiety flared up in a way it never has before. Yes, she was beyond nervous about going out there and marrying the Countess of Vesuvia in front of her entire family and half of Vesuvia, but she was also extremely excited. She was about to marry her best friend. 

Portia came rushing in, helping Lenore into her dress. A team of other servants worked together to do Lenore's hair and makeup. 

"Oh, Lenore! You look so beautiful." Portia commented. "There's just one more piece left." A servant brought in an ornate-looking gilded box. The velvet-lined inside revealed a beautiful jeweled circlet, fit for a princess. 

"Nasrin requested you wear this. It was hers and she felt it would suit you." Portia placed it on Lenore's head and showed her reflection in the mirror. Lenore gasped. She looked so... regal! She looked like a real princess!

"Tell Nasrin I said thank you. It's so beautiful." Her eyes welled up with tears, which Portia dabbed at quickly. 

"Try not to smudge your makeup until the honeymoon!" Portia said with a wink. Lenore laughed. 

"I'll try."

"Okay, it should be about time for your grand entrance. Let's get moving!" Portia directed. 

Music welled in the ballroom, where everyone had gathered. Lenore breathed in and out, trying to tamp down her anxiety. Just on the other side of that door was her future, married to the Countess. 

"Nervous?" A voice asked. Lenore jumped and whirled around to find Asra, dressed in palace finery. 

"Very. What are you doing here?" 

"I'm walking you down the aisle." Asra smiled. The proper music began and Lenore knew it was time. 

It was Nadia's idea on how to enter the ballroom. They would enter on opposite sides of the balcony, meet on the landing of the grand staircase where they would be wed, then leave down the staircase, joined as one. It was so beautiful, Lenore had agreed. From across the way, Lenore could see but glimpses of her wife-to-be with Asra, Namar, and a great expanse between them. 

Upon meeting on the landing, Lenore's breath was taken by the gorgeous vision of Nadia in her wedding dress. The creme colored mermaid dress hugged Nadia's curves elegantly and the veil over her hair gave a delicate touch.

"You look lovely, my dear." Nadia said. 

"You're so beautiful, I forgot how words work." Lenore replied. Nadia giggled behind her hand then shook her head in amusement. Her eyes roamed over Lenore's outfit, a simple dress of soft white silk with a sheer neckline, truly dazzled by the beauty of her fiancee. 

"My mother was right. That looks exquisite on you." Nadia said, looking at the circlet. Lenore smiled.

"So... Do I keep it or do I have to give it back after this?" Lenore questioned. 

"It is yours. This circlet has been passed down from mother to daughter. And it is only right that it goes to you." Nadia replied. Lenore gave a watery smile. 

"Dammit, I'm not supposed to smudge my makeup." Lenore said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. 

The officiant went through the motions of uniting the couple under one house, but Lenore only had eyes and mind for Nadia. She just barely made it through her parts by Nadia's lead, narrowly avoiding embarrassing herself in front of everyone. They said their I Dos and finally, finally! they were one. 

"I now present Nadia and Lenore Satrinava, Countess and Countess Consort of Vesuvia!" They kissed, officiating the union, and the newlyweds descended the stairs together under a shower of rose petals. 

It was truly the best day of Lenore's life.


	5. Muriel: Citrus Surprise

Manny walked the forest trail, grinning like an idiot. It was a special day, usually celebrated by lovers with acts of romance and whatnot, but Muri... Well, he wasn't the most romantic person. He showed his love in different ways... Ways Manny was starting to understand. And the present Manny was carrying in his arms might as well be a marriage proposal to the introverted mountain man. 

When Manny arrived at the hut, he double-checked the area to be sure that Muriel wasn't home. He had been planning this for a long time and didn't want the surprise to be prematurely ruined. He picked up his shovel and got to work. 

Muriel had been fishing in the river when Inanna picked up a familiar scent. She perked up and ran off. Muriel followed her excited barks all the way to the hut, where Manny was patiently waiting, sitting on the stump Muriel used for chopping wood. He was smiling as he scratched behind Inanna's ears. 

"Manny?" Manny looked up and smiled. A goofy-looking smile Muriel only ever saw directed at himself. 

"Muri! I, uh... I have a surprise for you." Manny said. Muriel frowned and looked at him questioningly. "It's a good surprise. You'll like it, I promise." 

"Asra says that all the time. I don't usually like them." Muriel said. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not Asra." 

"No. You're not." Muriel smiled minutely, his furrowed brow softening. Muri trusted Manny. More than he trusted any other person. He tried to relax. Manny was good. He can be trusted. Muriel nodded and let Manny lead him through the forest to his surprise. Manny held Muriel's hand until they got to a clearing, where sunlight streamed through the trees, shining their golden rays in such a heavenly way. Then Muriel noticed the obvious recent addition. Muriel's eyes went wide. 

"Is that?" Manny nodded excitedly. It was. Manny had planted a young lemon tree. It wasn't fully grown yet, but it did have a few lemons on it already. "Is this for me?" Muriel asked. 

"Yeah. When you told me you liked lemons, I thought it would be nice to give you your own lemon tree. That way, you could have all the lemons you want." 

"You didn't have to." Muriel said. "I have nothing for you." 

"Nonsense! Just seeing you happy is enough." Manny said. He held Muriel's hand in his. "You _do_ like it, don't you?" 

"I do. Thank you." 

"Good. I'm glad. Wasn't easy hauling it through the forest without you noticing." Manny said. He snuggled against Muriel's side and inhaled the scent of myrrh. A scent he had grown to love. Muriel's strong arm wrapped around Manny's shoulder. Manny pressed a kiss over Muriel's heart, the only spot he could reach without having to stand on something. 

"Do... Do you want to stay for dinner?" Muriel asked. Another of his ways to show his love. Manny would stay forever if Muri let him. 

"I would love to." Manny smiled and they walked hand in hand to the coziness of Muriel's hut.


	6. Portia: Market Date

Portia worked harder than anyone Manny knew. Every day, she was up before dawn to get things ready for Nadia. She waited on Nadia all day long, then she returned to her cottage to cook dinner for herself and Pepi. And Manny when he visited. She bustled around all day long, every day. Manny felt it was about time Portia took a break. 

Manny took her to spend the day down at the Floating Market. This day, everything was decorated with red, pink, and white flowers for the holiday. They walked hand-in-hand through the streets, looking at all the things for sale. This area was so much nicer than the market by the shop. The items were more expensive and of a higher quality, but it was nice to just look around. 

Today there were a myriad of stalls around the square, selling everything from food to clothing to jewelry, most themed around flowers. Portia led Manny around from stall to stall excitedly. She wanted to see everything. Distracted as she was, she didn't notice Manny buying her a gift until he was putting it into her hair. It was a beautiful decorative comb with little realistic succulents carved into it. 

"You look beautiful." Manny commented, kissing her cheek. Portia blushed. 

"Manny!" she kissed him back, thanking him for the gift. "Now I gotta find something for you." 

"You really don't." Manny said. 

"Nope! I gotta, now." Portia insisted. They searched the market for the perfect gift. Along the way, the two of them stopped for a treat: a little fruit tart topped with an apple rose. They sat at the fountain to eat when a man nearby stood, then got down on one knee and presented a ring to the man he'd been sitting with. His lover had been so excited, he hugged and twirled the other man so much, they both almost toppled right into the fountain. Everyone who had watched the scene unfold cheered for the newly engaged couple. 

"I love this holiday," Portia commented. "Everyone's so in love. People are getting married and... Oh my gosh!" Portia exclaimed, noticing something just beyond his peripheral. "Manny, stay there and close your eyes. I'll be right back." Portia ran off, leaving Manny at the fountain. Not two minutes later, he heard Portia come running back. 

"Are your eyes closed?" Portia asked. 

"Yes, they're closed." Manny replied. 

"Okay, now... Open!" Manny opened his eyes to fond Portia holding out a little plush kitty. 

"She looks just like Pepi! Now you and Alejandra can have one for yourself!" 

"She's cute. Thank you, mi amor." Manny kissed Portia. 

They continued through the market, looking at the goods, tasting various foods at different stalls, and ending the day by watching the sunset. When the sky grew dark and the lamps were lit, Manny walked Portia home to her cottage. 

"Thank you, Manny. I had a wonderful time today." Portia said. "Would you like to stay the night?" 

"Do you _want_ me to stay the night?" Manny asked. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Okay, then." Manny followed her inside, both eager to not let their time together end.


End file.
